Flashlights of prior art are, in general, composed of a head detachably connected to a battery compartment. The battery compartment is designed to hold batteries to provide power to light the flash up. However, the compartment can only receive only the battery of only one size. Any other size will not fit into the battery compartment.
In view of this inventor has invented the present invention which includes a battery compartment which interior length is adjustable to fit batteries of various length.